


Hot Night At The Hot Springs

by RosyPalms



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Facials, Friends With Benefits, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Large Breasts, Missionary Position, Morning After, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Tsunade tries to unwind after a long day, and a friend is willing to help her out





	Hot Night At The Hot Springs

After a long day at work, Tsunade treated herself to a nice, relaxing evening at the hot springs. She was alone. The spring water warmed her body from without and some good sake warmed it from within. She downed another glass, put it onto the wooden tray floating next to her and sighed contently. She felt the buzz coming on nicely and was about to get really comfortable when the sound of the sliding door being thrown open startled her out of her reverie.

Tsunade peered into the haze. The visitor climbed into the pool and came closer. Out of the steamy air emerged Jiraiya with a big grin on his face.  
“What’s up, Tsunade?”, he asked nonchalantly. The fifth Hokage inhaled sharply.  
“What the hell are you doing here? Get out!”, she said, trying to cover her enormous bosom. Not only had he intruded on her privacy, his towel was thrown over his shoulder. His dick was just dangling there, right in front of her.  
 _His long, tasty dick_ , Tsunade thought, and chided herself immediately.

“Hey now, is that any way to greet an old friend? Me and Naruto only just got back and you’re already telling me to get lost?”, he complained and sat down on the edge of the pool next to her.  
“Old friend or not, this is hardly appropriate you lecherous old coot!”, she said.  
“I suppose not, but then again, we are not mere friends, isn’t that right?”, Jiraiya asked and put a hand on Tsunade’s shoulder. She bit her lower lip. She hadn’t gotten laid in ages. The people in Konoha respected her too much to hit on her like people did elsewhere. She wanted it. Jiraiya’s hand rubbing her shoulder felt nice. He was staring at her tits, making his dick swell right before her eyes.

She had had sex with Jiraiya before, and even though she didn’t want to admit it, he knew how to do her just right.  
“Well, I guess, but don’t get any funny ideas just because it’s been a while”, she said standoffishly while eyeing his big cock hungrily. She was playing coy, even though she had already surrendered on the inside. Jiraiya was going to get what he wanted.  
“Anyway, where did you leave Naruto? Don’t tell me you already ditched him?”  
“What? Were you hoping for a threesome?”, he asked cheekily, and received a face full of spring water as a reward.  
“Gah, puah! It was a joke for crying out loud, don’t get all upset! The kid’s all grown up, he doesn’t need me looming over him like an overprotective hen all the time. That’s like me asking if you ditched Shizune already”. Tsunade supposed that the comparison was apt. Which made her wonder what Shizune was up to.

* * * * *

Elsewhere, the Hokage’s pupil was riding Naruto. She didn’t quite get how it came to this, but it didn’t matter. She hadn’t had sex in way too long. She was grinding on Naruto like a whore, moaning happily at the long overdue penetration. The fact that Naruto was surprisingly well-hung was an added bonus. 

He groped her ass with both hands and pummeled her soaked pussy from below. Shizune squealed. His big dick was scraping spots deep inside her that had been ignored for far too long. She pulled his face towards her chest, and he started sucking her nipples, making Shizune shudder with delight. The kid had clearly gathered some experience on his training trip!

Shizune yelped when Naruto suddenly rolled over to get on top. She was at the mercy of his hard thrusts, and he even started playing with her clit. It didn’t take much longer for Shizune to cum like that. She arched her back and uttered a guttural groan when the orgasm hit. Naruto felt her pussy quaking around him. He felt her cervix kissing the tip of his cock as if it wanted his semen, but he had other plans.

Shizune felt hot waves of pleasure running through her body when she came, amplified by Naruto’s continued thrusts. She savored the sensation and was just about to calm down again when she felt more heat, this time on her skin. Naruto had pulled out and was enjoying his own climax, covering her body in thick jizz in the process. His first shot landed squarely between her shapely boobs, followed by a couple that covered her belly. When he was just about finished, some more leaked from his tip and landed on her pubes.

He slumped down next to her, and they both giggled for a bit.  
“That was great, Naruto”, Shizune said and kissed his cheek. Naruto perked up.  
“Was? Don’t tell me you’re done already”  
“What? I mean… you’re not done?”  
“Far from it! I’m ready for round two when you are!”, he said enthusiastically and began rubbing his still erect cock on her slippery labia. Upon Shizune’s approval, he started fucking her again. She simply leaned back, and enjoyed herself.

“Hey, Shizune, ever had a threesome?”, Naruto asked suddenly.  
“Huh? Y-yeah, actually...”, she admitted. It happened on one of the few occasions where Tsunade had gotten her drunk. Then Naruto’s hands moved quickly and a shadow clone appeared.  
“Wanna have one right now? Or maybe a foursome?”, he asked as another one appeared. Shizune started grinning excitedly, and every added clone made her smile grow.  
“Or maybe you’d just like to get gangbanged?”, he asked when the room was packed with Narutos. All of them hung, hard and leering at her body lasciviously.

Shizune pulled Naruto in for a deep kiss. When their lips parted, she held him close and looked deep into his eyes.  
“Stuff me”, she whispered, her voice dripping with lust.

* * * * *

Back at the hot spring, Jiraiya was feeling great. He still sat on the edge of the pool, the hot water felt good around his legs, and the sake burned satisfyingly on his tongue.  
“Good stuff, Tsunade. You’ll have to tell me where you buy your booze”. The Hokage didn’t answer. She was preoccupied with adding to Jiraiya’s general comfort by smothering his handsome cock between her soft tits. It was long enough for her to suck his glans even when he was all caught up between her boobs, which was what kept her from speaking.

She had missed this. The taste and feel of dick in her mouth. The feeling of a man’s hot rod between her breasts, and the way Jiraiya pretended as if her titjob didn’t impress him despite the fact that his cock was twitching like crazy. She knew he wanted to cum, but he was doing his best to hold it in. However, when Tsunade wanted cum, she got it.

She released his dick from the fleshy confines of her cleavage and started stroking it with one hand. She placed his tip on her tongue and aimed it at her open mouth.  
“How about you let me have some sake first”, she said with a wink. She smiled with her mouth wide open. She knew Jiraiya loved a woman that swallowed, and he simply couldn’t contain himself at such a request. She felt his cock throb in her hand, closely followed by warm sperm landing on her tongue. His jizz was thick and flavorful, making her moan with pleasure as ropes of the stuff landed in her mouth and her face. After he had busted his nut, Tsunade gave him a quick clean up blowjob and sucked the last remnants of cum out of his thick rod.

“Come on, Tsunade. I’m not done yet, hop onto the Jiraiya express, headed straight for Climax City”, he joked, making her role her eyes, even though the proposition was tempting.  
“You like these, don’t you?”, she asked, lifting her giant breasts for his consideration. Jiraiya nodded emphatically as he watched her suck her own nipples for a bit.  
“You want to watch them bounce?”, she asked, shaking her soft breasts around a bit. Jiraiya kept nodding, slack-jawed.  
“In that case”, she began and got up. Water ran down Tsunade’s luscious body, leaving it covered with a shiny film. She climbed out of the pool, Jiraiya following each of her smooth, sensual motions. She lay down on her back and spread her legs, presenting her pristine pussy to him.  
“Get over here and put your hips to work! Make these babies bounce, big boy!”, she demanded playfully.

That was an order Jiraiya couldn’t refuse, He practically jumped on top of her and shoved his big dick inside her in one fell swoop. Luckily, Tsunade was soaked, both from the hot spring and from her own arousal. The sound of their wet hips slapping together was quickly joined by their moaning. Tsunade hadn’t had a dick in her since she had assumed office, and Jiraiya had avoided women for a while, specifically to save up for the busty lady he was fucking now.

She never got tired of the way he spread her wide open and bumped into her cervix with ease. The only thing keeping her from asking him to stay in the village permanently so she could enjoy this feeling all the time was her pride. His heavy nuts slapped against her soft ass with every thrust, while her boobs rocked back and forth in unison.

Saving up had been worth it. There was simply no woman that did it for him like Tsunade. He had never encountered a pair of breasts that could hold a candle to hers, and watching them jiggle right in front of him put his mind at ease. The sight was hypnotic, making him forget about everything other than those beautiful mounds, allowing him to bang her tight cunt for hours on end.

Eventually, Jiraiya felt ready to fill her up. Tsunade was whimpering at that point. Her pussy was trembling around him, and if it weren’t for that, her face would’ve easily given away the fact that she was cumming. He kissed her deeply as he released his load inside her. She squealed into his mouth and their tongues wrestled while hot semen kept gushing into her womb. Tsunade sighed in relief. _Good thing I used that contraception jutsu_ , she thought.

Jiraiya slowly pulled out his cock. A string of semen connected their genitals before more excess cum started oozing out of Tsunade’s pussy.  
“That was great”, she admitted, enjoying the way he stared at the mess he had made of her tender little hole.  
“And it can stay great if you want”, he said with a winning smile and stood up. His cock was covered in jizz and her own juices, however, more importantly, it was still hard. Tsunade quickly rose to her knees to catch some cum dripping from it on her tongue and proceeded to clean him up.  
“Alright, mmmh, but let’s go to my place. The stone floor is pretty uncomfortable”

* * * * *

The morning after, Shizune awoke from dreamless sleep. She felt a little sore, but in an entirely good way. She looked over her shoulder and saw Naruto, sleeping. She would’ve loved to continue where they had left off the night before, but she had to get to work.

She silently rose from the bed and put on her panties. She reached for her robe when a slapping noise resounded in the small apartment, closely followed by a yelp of her own making.  
“That’s cold, sneaking off after all the fun we had last night”, Naruto said drowsily. The hand that had spanked Shizune’s ass hung limply over the edge of the bed.  
“I gotta get to work, Naruto, sorry”, she said.  
“The least you can do is jump under the shower with me for a quickie before you leave, or do you want to reek of sex all day?”. He had a point, and a finger hooking into the hem of her panties and pulling them down again made her decision for her.  
“Alright”, she sighed in faux exasperation, stepped out of her undies, and sauntered over to the bathroom, swaying her hips. Naruto quickly followed that booty.

* * * * *

“You seem awfully upbeat today Shizune. Did something good happen?”, Tsunade asked casually.  
“You could say that”, her pupil said. Shizune bit her lip at the thought of Naruto. They had already decided when they were going to do it again.  
“But you seem to be in an unusually good mood yourself, Tsunade-sama. Your evening at the hot springs was pleasant I take it?”, Shizune asked.  
“Mhm”, Tsunade uttered with a dreamy expression. She thought back to Jiraiya pounding her little cunt. The dirty old bastard had checked off every load he pumped into her on her ass with a marker. He got up to eleven, even though Tsunade had passed out from cumming too much at the count of nine. The markings would take a while to wash off completely, which should’ve vexed her, but she enjoyed how kinky it was.

Master and pupil looked at each other for a long moment. Neither knew what exactly had happened to the other the previous night, however, both of them knew the other had gotten laid. They smiled at each other knowingly and went back to work.


End file.
